


Days of Wine and Roses

by purple_mangosteen



Series: Days of Our Lives [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purple_mangosteen/pseuds/purple_mangosteen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel of Days of the Sunflowers. Harry Potter meets with Mycroft Holmes at the Buckingham Palace. They go to date after date, including meeting the Weasleys, visiting Mummy dan bonding with Sherlock (if that is possible). Slash. Mycroft Holmes/Harry Potter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

 

**Days of Wine and Roses**

Chapter I

 

Buckingham Palace. Hermione, Ron and Harry were at Buckingham Palace right now. One must be wondering what the three of them were doing there. Well, they were invited by the Queen herself as special guest for a gala dinner to honour contributors to the nation. Of course, three of them had received honours from the Queen three years ago, a few months after Harry defeated Voldemort, for services to the Country. The Queen was very fond of Harry, which was understandable, with Harry being such a nice and loyal young man. She had asked for them to come earlier to talk before the dinner was begun. Aside the current Prime Minister, the reigning Monarch also knew about the existence of the wizarding world.

 

After talking with the Queen, Hermione, Ron and Harry went to mingle with other guest. Or for Ron, he went to familiarize himself with the food. Hermione could only shake her head at her boyfriend's behaviour. As for Harry, he was busy talking with an unknown man. The man was dressed in a dark pinstripe suit. He was really tall, easily towering over Harry. And Harry was listening intently to what the man was saying.

 

When the dinner was begun, Hermione found herself seated next to Ron. Harry sat across her and the unknown man sat next to Harry.

 

"Miss Hermione Granger and Mr. Ronald Weasley," the man said. "It's pleasure meeting both of you."

 

"Thank you," Hermione said.

 

"Mycroft Holmes," the man said smoothly. "And yes, I know about your adventure."

 

Hermione raised her eyebrow.

 

"I audit books for some government departments," Mycroft said again.

 

That really didn't explain about how this man knew about wizarding world. And Hermione knew that Mycroft was lying about his occupation.

 

"He is really smart," Harry said, smiling at Mycroft.

 

"Thank you," Mycroft replied. "But I merely observe everything around me."

 

"Nonsense," Harry said again. "That was brilliant."

 

He and Mycroft were busy talking and Hermione suspected that her best friend was falling in love here, with this Mycroft Holmes.

 

Ron as usual, focused on his food rather than the sickening display of his best friend flirting with another man. It helped that the food was truly delicious. Hermione, on the other hand, couldn't wait for this dinner to be over so she could interrogate Harry.

 

She got the opportunity once they returned to Godric Hollow. "Spill, Harry." She ordered.

 

"Uhm..There's nothing to be said," Harry replied. "I just met him."

 

"I'm waiting here," Hermione said.

 

"Can I be excused from this?" Ron asked.

 

"Yes," she answered.

 

"Thanks Merlin," Ron muttered. Harry was free to date whomever he wanted to but that didn't mean Ron wanted to know about his best friend escapade. The less he knew was the better in his opinion. However if this Mycroft guy dared to hurt Harry, then he had to answer to Ron.

 

Hermione watched his boyfriend walked away, probably to the kitchen to find cake before turning her attention back to Harry.

 

"Well, I was going to get drinks with Mycroft showed up and introduced himself," Harry said. "He said that he knew about wizarding world because of his job and then we started talking."

 

"His job?" Hermione asked, frowning. Surely not the auditing books lie.

 

"He audits books." Harry explained.

 

Harry certainly believed in this Mycroft guy. That was Harry, always the nice person. In her opinion, Mycroft was more like politician.

 

"And there are materials about wizarding books." Harry added.

 

"You seemed to enjoy your conversation with him very much," she said slyly.

 

Harry blushed a bit. "Well, Mycroft's really nice. And he's brilliant. You should have heard his deduction."

 

"Deduction?"

 

"He looked at people and knew about them. In fact, he also knew things about me." Harry said. "It's amazing."

 

It seemed that her best friend had a crush in here.

 

"And he asked me to have dinner with him next Saturday," Harry said.

 

"You said yes." Hermione concluded.

 

Harry nodded.

 

"Well, you have to tell me about your date then," she said enthusiastically.

 

"I don't kiss and tell," Harry said quickly.

 

"Meaning you plan to kiss him."

 

"Hermione!"

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Harry did tell her about his date with Mycroft. The man took him to Italian restaurant in London and they had nice dinner there.

 

"Did you kiss him?" she asked.

 

"No," Harry replied. "But he kissed my hand." He continued, blushing a bit.

 

"Mr. Potter?" A courier interrupted them.

 

"Yes?"

 

"Package for you."

 

"Thank you," Harry replied and signed the paper.

 

The courier gave him white box that was decorated with gold ribbon. There was small envelope beneath the ribbon.

 

Harry opened the envelope and read the letter inside. "It's from Mycroft," he said.

 

"Open it," Hermione said.

 

Mycroft had sent Harry with his favourite food, treacle tart. Harry looked really happy with the small gift so Hermione didn't ask how Mycroft knew the way to send gift to Harry's Auror office at the Ministry to Magic.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The second and third date Harry had with Mycroft ended the same way with Mycroft kissing Harry's hand and the gift that arrived the next day. After treacle tart, Mycroft send him chocolate and nice red cashmere scarf. For his fourth date, Mycroft took him to Science Museum in London.

 

"Did you kiss him?" Hermione asked, teasing her best friend.

 

The answer was yes this time.

 

"He closed the museum so we could have private tour." Harry said. "Just two of us. No one ever did that for me."

 

There was wonder in his voice and Hermione understood about that. Harry was unwanted in the Dursley family. And when he entered Hogwarts, he was pushed into the light as the Boy of Lived and people expected him to defeat Voldemort. After everything he had gone through, Harry deserved to be happy. So, if this Mycroft Holmes hurt Harry, Hermione would chase him and made him pay.

 

Author's Note:

 

hanks for reading my fic and please give reviews. This is prequel of Days of Sunflowers. And the genre is humour and romance so it won't be to serious here. Harry is still young and a bit innocent at the beginning unlike in the Days of the Sunflowers which he had spent years married to Mycroft. For someone like Mycroft, if he really put his mind, I think he could have anyone in no time with him manipulating people and all as part of his job.

 

The Days of Sunflowers is set in December 2012 and beginning of 2013 so this fic is set at year 1998. Harry Potter timeline has been shifted backwards to accommodate Sherlock timeline.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series and Wikipedia.

 

**Days of Wine and Roses**

 

Chapter II

 

Harry was on cloud nine nowadays. The reason was someone named Mycroft Holmes. A man Harry met at Buckingham Palace. Mycroft called him when he was going to get drinks and guessed what Harry was going to drink.

"How did you know?" A bewildered Harry asked.

Mycroft launched stream of words and by the end of his explanation Harry stared at him in amazement. "That was brilliant." He said.

It was all started from there.

Harry was shocked when he found that Mycroft knew who he was. Mycroft also knew about the wizarding world.

"But how?" Harry asked.

"I audit books in some departments. It is very easy to deduct it from the materials." Mycroft replied smoothly.

 

Mycroft was a Muggle so he treated Harry normally. And Harry liked that. They talked through the dinner and when it was over, Mycroft asked if Harry wanted to have dinner with him.

 

"I would love to," Harry replied.

 

"Perfect." Mycroft replied and told him about when and where he would pick Harry for their first dinner date.

 

Hermione interrogated Harry once they returned to his house at Godric Hollow. He told her the truth.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Mycroft picked him at Grimmauld Street. Harry had restored the Potter Cottage at Godric Hollow and he lived there. He also renovated Grimmauld Place. The house now was inhabited by Andromeda and Teddy. Harry of course, visited his godson from time to time.

 

A sleek black car stopped in front of him. The door opened and Harry climbed in.

 

"Good evening, Harry." Mycroft said.

 

"Evening, Mycroft." Harry replied.

 

Their destination was Italian restaurant named Luna Negra. Harry really enjoyed spending time with Mycroft.

 

When the dinner was over, Mycroft had him back to Grimmauld place.

 

"So, uhm...are we going to meet again?" he asked.

 

"Obviously." Mycroft replied. "Is next Saturday alright with you?" he asked.

 

"Yes," Harry replied, smiling.

 

"Splendid." Mycroft said. He took Harry's hand and pressed a kiss to the palm.

 

Harry blushed.

 

The next day, Mycroft send him his favourite food, treacle tart.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

The second and the third date were pretty much the same. Mycroft took him to restaurant for dinner and kissed his hand before he left. And the next day, the man would send him gift. Harry got a box of praline chocolate and nice red cashmere scarf.

 

"How do you know about the way to send me gift?" Harry had asked Mycroft.

 

"I have my ways," Mycroft replied mysteriously.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

For his fourth date, Mycroft took him to Science Museum. Harry loved the place. Science Museum traced the history of inventions from the first steam train to the battered command module from the Apollo 10 Space mission. Seven floors of exhibition space covered computing, medicine, photography, chemistry and physics. They had walked about one hour when Harry noticed that there was no other visitor aside of them.

 

"This place is amazing. I wonder why nobody comes to visit it," he commented.

 

Mycroft looked at him in amusement. "The museum is closed so we could have private tour." The man replied crisply.

 

Harry gaped at him. "What?" he croaked out.

 

"I arranged it with the Director. This place will be opened after lunch today." Mycroft said.

 

"You closed this place for me?" Harry asked in disbelief.

 

"Yes." Mycroft replied.

 

"Oh, Mycroft." Harry launched himself on the other man.

 

"Well, if that is the reaction I'm going to get every time I take you to museum then it's fortunate that London hosts hundreds of it." Mycroft said once Harry stopped kissing him.

 

"No one ever do that for me." Harry said. It was true. He was really flattered that Mycroft would do this for him.

 

"I glad that I'm the first and hopefully the last." Mycroft said smoothly.

 

For that comment, he was rewarded with another kiss.

 

"Thank you, Mycroft." Harry said once they broke apart.

 

"You're welcome," Mycroft said with the faintest hint of a smile. "We have two hours left. Let's make use of the time, shall we?"

 

Harry beamed at him.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

As expected, Hermione demanded to know about his date with Mycroft. He told her everything.

 

"Did you kiss him?" she asked teasingly.

 

"Yes," Harry replied.

 

Hermione's eyes widened.

 

When Harry thought about it, he actually didn't believe that he had done that. He was so happy with Mycroft that without thinking at all, he kissed the man.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

It was Valentine the next week. Harry truly hoped that Mycroft wasn't keen on the day. He still remembered the Valentine he spent at Madam Pudifoot's cafe. The memory still made him cringe. Thankfully, Mycroft's choice was far away from the pink cafe.

 

For their date that Saturday, Mycroft took him to HMS Belfast. It was a museum ship, originally a Royal Navy light cruiser, now permanently moored in London on the River Thames and operated by the Imperial War Museum. Like he did previously, Mycroft closed the museum so they could have private tour. The man led him around, telling him about the history of the ship without looking at the guidebook at all.

 

The guidebook divided the ship into three broad sections. The first of these, Life on the board the ship' focused on the experience of serving at sea. The second section contained core mechanical, electrical and communications systems. The third section, Action stations, included the upper deck and forward superstructure with the ship's armament, fire control and command facilities.

 

Harry was awed. During his childhood, the only place he ever visited was London zoo. And after that, he spent his life in wizarding world. Harry seldom ventured to Muggle world. But now, with Mycroft... the man was so nice and he treated Harry wonderfully.

 

The next day, it was Harry's turn. He asked Mycroft to come to Number Twelve Grimmauld Place. It was easier for Harry to show him the house rather than Potter Cottage that was located in Devon.

 

All of his friends, colleague and wizarding society knew that Harry was dating Mycroft. Rumours travelled fast and the gift Mycroft sent him every Monday didn't help at all. So he thought that it was time to introduce Mycroft to Hermione, Ron, Teddy and Andromeda.

 

"Read this," Harry gave him note with the address.

 

The house sprung into their view.

 

"Fascinating," Mycroft said.

 

Harry smiled at him.

 

"Harry!" Teddy was on him as soon as Harry entered the living room.

 

Harry lifted his godson and whirled him around.

 

Teddy giggled happily.

 

"Hello, Teddy." He said."How is my godson doing?" he asked.

 

"I'm good Harry." Teddy replied.

 

Harry cleared his throat. "Teddy, let me introduce you to Mycroft."

 

"Hi! I'm  Edward Remus Lupin but I'm called Teddy." Teddy said seriously. "I'm four years old and I love treacle tart, just like Harry."

 

Harry ruffled his godson's hair fondly.

 

"Hello, Teddy. I'm Mycroft Holmes. Nice to meet you." Mycroft said.

 

"Nice to meet you too, Mycroft." Teddy said. For four years old boy, Teddy was really smart.

 

"I have something for you." Mycroft continued. He took out soft toy from the paper bag he was carrying and gave it to Teddy.

 

Teddy's eyes widened at the sight of the cute wolf soft toy. "Wow! Thank you Mycroft." He said. "Look, Grandma!" he showed his new toy happily to Andromeda.

 

Apparently, Andromeda, Hermione and Ron were watching them from the door.

 

"Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Madam Black." Mycroft greeted them.

 

"Mr. Holmes," Andromeda replied. "I've heard so much about you."

 

Kreacher showed up with drinks and cakes a moment later. Mycroft didn't show any sign of surprise to seeing a house elf for the first time in his life. But then again, Harry noticed that Mycroft had great control.

 

During conversation, Miss Granger, Mr. Weasley and Madam Black had changed into Hermione, Ron and Andromeda. Harry felt really weird. This must be what people felt when they brought their significant other home to introduce them to their family for the first time.

 

"Harry, why don't you see what Teddy is doing now?" Hermione said suddenly.

 

Harry exchanged look with Mycroft. The man looked amused by the situation so Harry relaxed and went to check his godson. Teddy was playing with his new toy. After ten minutes, he returned to the living room. Much to his relief, Mycroft was talking normally with Hermione, Ron and Andromeda. Harry was really curious as to what they said to Mycroft.

 

"Well?" he demanded once he had opportunity.

 

"Well what?" Mycroft asked.

 

"Mycroft, what did they say?" he asked.

 

"Common phrase usually uttered by family member in this situation," Mycroft replied cryptically.

 

Harry huffed in annoyance. "Should I expect threat from your family too?" he asked.

 

"Mummy would love you." Mycroft replied. "As for my brother, he might be wondering if you have lost your mind." He finished dryly.

 

Mycroft had told him about his younger brother. Sherlock was seven years younger than Mycroft and his curiosity often got him in trouble during his childhood. Mycroft was overprotective of him as the result and Sherlock got annoyed by it. Sherlock had screamed that Mycroft wasn't his mother so stopped babying him. When it was time for schooling, instead of Eton like Mycroft, Sherlock chose to enrol into Harrow. It continued to university. While Mycroft hoped that Sherlock would follow him to Oxford, his little brother went to Cambridge. Sherlock was on his last year in Cambridge now, taking courses in criminology, chemistry and biology.

 

"I told Mummy about you," Mycroft said. "She wants to meet you."

 

"Oh, alright." Harry replied.

 

Mycroft smiled and leaned down to kiss him.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Holmes House was located in East Sussex. Mycroft took him there the next week. Harry was nervous about Violet Holmes. What if she didn't like him? But, it turned out that he didn't need to worry. Violet greeted him warmly. They talked and Violet told him stories about Mycroft and Sherlock's childhood.

 

"Mummy is rather worried that I will stay single forever."Mycroft explained it to him that night. "She is relieved when I told her about you. Of course, this mean that she will pay more attention to Sherlock now and my little brother will blame me."

 

They stopped in front of the door to Harry's room. Or, that was what Harry had assumed until he entered the room and found that it was actually Mycroft's bedroom.

 

"Uhm..."

 

Mycroft, noticing his discomfort, said. "The maid put your things here. Mummy is under impression that you will stay with me."

 

"Oh," Harry muttered.

 

"But the guestroom is ready. I shall escort you there." Mycroft said.

 

Harry took deep breath and gathered his courage. "There is no need for that." He said at last.

 

Mycroft raised his eyebrow.

 

"I'll stay here, with you." There, Harry finally said it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series.

**Days of Wine and Roses**

 

Chapter III

 

Harry was disorientated when he woke up the next morning. Where was he anyway? Then he remembered what had happened last night and flushed red at the memory. He had slept with Mycroft Holmes.

 

"Good morning, dear."

 

Harrr turned and found that Mycroft was already awake, watching him.

 

"Uh, morning," he said.

 

"Are you alright?" Mycroft asked.

 

"Yes," he replied. Harry was a bit sore actually, but that was understandable, considering what had transpired last night.

 

Mycroft smiled at him. "I'm glad to hear it," the man said and leaned forward to kiss his forehead.

 

How was one supposed to act in the morning like this? Harry was confused. And did Mycroft just call him dear?

 

"We should take a bath now." Mycroft said, getting up from the bed.

 

Harry gaped at him.

 

Mycroft raised his eyebrow. "I believe we've seen everything there is to be seen last night. Now, bath, my dear?" he offered his hand.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Violet Holmes looked at them knowingly when they entered the dining room. Harry was pretty sure of it.

 

Mycroft pulled the chair for Harry to sit first before he sat down next to his mother.

 

After breakfast, Mycroft showed him around the house. Holmes House was really big with acres of land.

 

"My grandfather built the house," Mycroft explained. "He's country squire. When he married my grandmother, he built the house for her."

 

"Your French grandmother," Harry said. Mycroft told him that his grandmother was the sister of Vernet, the French artist.

 

"Yes," Mycroft replied. "Art in the blood is liable to take the strangest forms. My little brother and I agree on this matter."

 

They walked again and Mycroft pointed at the cottage on the end of the land. The wooden cottage stood in two acres land, surrounded with fences. "That cottage belongs to Sherlock. He used to run his experiments there."

 

After the tour, they returned to the main house. Harry and Mycroft left for London at the afternoon.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

"What?" Harry asked defensively.

 

Hermione looked at him. "You spent the weekend with Mycroft." She said.

 

"And?" he asked.

 

"He took you to meet his mother." Hemione said again. "So, when is wedding?"

 

"Hermione!" Harry protested.

 

She laughed at him. Ron didn't say anything. The redhead was busy with his food. They were at Leaky Cauldron now, having lunch together. The place now was owned by Hannah Abbott, Neville's girlfriend.

 

"You guys haven't told me what you said to Mycroft," Harry said. He was still curious about that.

 

Hermione shook her head. "No telling about that. Now, I want to know about everything that happened between you and Mycroft."

 

Harry grumbled but still he proceeded to tell Hermione about his weekend with Mycroft. The edited version of course.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Mycroft was magnificent lover. There was no doubt in that. Seeing that they now had entered the next stage in their relationship, they often spent the night together at Mycroft's townhouse in Pall Mall. Harry didn't realize it at first, but aside of clothes, books and a few of Mycroft's personal things in the bedroom, the townhouse was completely empty of any sign that someone lived there. No pictures and no favourite stuffs. Mycroft could leave the house and never returned without being bothered at all.

 

So, Harry thought that it was only fair if he took Mycroft to Godric Hollow. They went to Grimmauld Place first. After that, they would travel using Floo system.

 

Harry threw the Floo powder at the fireplace and said. "Potter Cottage."

 

The fire blared green and he stepped into it. "Come on." He said to Mycroft.

 

Mycroft followed his step.

 

A moment later, they arrived at Potter Cottage, Godric Hollow village in Devon. After war, there was huge change in Godric Hollow. The biggest change was that there was no Muggle lived there anymore. Harry had spoken with Kingsley and they came to conclusion that it was better to make Godric Hollow as magical place. That way, they could use their magic freely. Thus, the Muggles were evacuated. Now, the village was full of wizards and witches.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

The next week, Harry took Mycroft to meet the Weasleys. Seeing as they were really curious about the mysterious Mycroft Holmes, everyone showed up there. Bill, Fleur and their daughters. Percy, his wife Audrey and their daughter. George and Angelina, Ginny and of course Ron and Hermione.

 

Mycroft easily charmed all the ladies there with his gentleman behaviour.

 

"Such a fine young man," Mrs. Weasley told Harry. She obviously approved Mycroft's presence in Harry's life.

 

Mr. Weasley on the other hand, asked nonstop about Muggle life. Mycroft, the genius he was, answered everything Mr. Weasley asked. Harry swore that Mr. Weasley had stars in his eyes.

 

In bonding effort to the Weasleys, Mycroft even suggested that they went to cinema to watch film the next day.

 

"What is a film anyway?" Ron asked, frowning.

 

Hermione launched into long explanation about film which made Ron regretted his question.

 

The idea received enthusiasm, especially from Mr. Weasley. It was all he could talk about. From the Weasleys, there would be Mr. and Mrs. Weasley and his five children plus Fleur, Victorie, Dominique, Audrey, Little Molly and Angelina.

 

Finally, the day came. The Burrow was full of energy that morning. Mr. Weasley had gotten up before dawn and proceeded to get ready. "They have talking and moving pictures!" He said enthusiastically.

 

"Seriously, Arthur," his wife said, shaking head fondly at his husband's antics. But she was used to it.

 

Meanwhile, at Grimmauld Place Number Twelve, Harry, Mycroft, Teddy, Andromeda and Hermione were ready.

 

The fireplace flared green and one by one, the Weasleys showed up.

 

"Where is the film?" Ron blurted out. He looked around him, wondering about the film things.

 

Hermione gave him annoyed look. "We're going to the cinema first to watch the film." She said. "I told you about this, Ron."

 

Harry interrupted before they could start bickering. "Ready then?" he asked.

 

A chorus of yes answered him. Mr. Weasley being the loudest one.

 

"Great," Harry said.

 

Mycroft had prepared cars to take them to Soho House at Greek Street. They arrived half an hour later.

 

Mr. Weasley gaped around in awe. He loved the Muggle place!

 

"The manager will be here shortly," Mycroft informed them.

 

"Hello." A young and attractive woman came to greet them. "I'm Anna Stone, the Soho House manager."

 

The woman explained about the place and what they were going to do for the day. Apparently, Mycroft had booked the entire venue so there would be no other visitor aside of them.

 

"The first movie will be started in half an hour. After that, lunch will be served then we'll continue with two movies you have selected." Miss Stone explained. "Enjoy your day."

 

As soon as he left, commotion broke out.

 

"Where is the film?" Ron asked. "I don't see it."

 

"It will be begun in half an hour, Ron," Hermione told him. "You heard what she said earlier."

 

"Oh, alright." Ron said.

 

"What films are we going to watch?" Hermione asked Harry.

 

"Is this film more than one?" Ron asked curiously.

 

"There are thousands of films out there." Hermione replied.

 

Since it was private screening, they were able to choose what movie they wanted to see. Mycroft told Harry that he had chosen Jurassic Park, E.T and Toy Story.

 

They entered the private screening room.

 

Mr. Weasley looked around him. "All of this is very fascinating!" he told them excitedly.

 

"Ladies and gentleman, the movie will be started in five minutes. Please sit down. The light will be turned off shortly." The announcement came.

 

The first movie was Jurassic Park. The children screamed when the carnivore dinosaurs came out in the screen. There was breath of relief when the film ended.

 

"That was scary." Mr. Weasley commented.

 

Harry looked at his godson. "Alright, Teddy?" he asked.

 

Teddy nodded bravely at him.

 

They had lunch at the roof deck. It was an informal space for members to meet, eat, work and socialise. The outer deck was heated, with a hard top roof put on during winter.

 

After lunch, they returned to watch E.T.

 

"Wow!" Teddy said out loud when Elliot and E.T flew above the forest.

 

The children loved the film and voiced their opinion loudly.

 

"That was lovely," Fleur commented.

 

Victorie nodded vehemently next to her mother.

 

The waiter had prepared afternoon tea with scones, clotted cream, strawberry jam, chocolate brownie and fruit tart. For drinks they had tea and juice.

 

The last film was Toy Story. Again, the children loved it.

 

"Thank you, Harry, Mycroft." Mr. Weasley said, a broad grin spreading across his face.

 

Harry smiled at him.

 

They had dinner before returning home. Mycroft produced surprise when the waitress brought out large paper bag full of dinosaur soft toy. Unlike the scary dinosaurs in Jurassic Park, the soft toy was really cute and adorable in green, blue, yellow and pink colours. Mycroft gave the soft toy to the children.

 

"Thank you, Mycroft." Teddy said and proceeded to hug the man.

 

Mycroft was stunned for a moment but he hugged Teddy back.

 

Victorie and Dominique got the pink and yellow dinosaur soft toys while Teddy and Little Molly got the green and blue one.

 

It was successful day to say.

 

"Thank you." Harry said when they were back in Grimmauld Place. "For doing all of this for me." And he leaned up to kiss Mycroft.

 

Mycroft kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Harry's waist. "You're welcome, dear," he said after they broke apart.

 

Author's Note:

 

Thanks for reading my fic and please give reviews.

 

Mycroft did everything he could to get Harry. And seeing the Weasleys are considered Harry's family, he knew that he had to get their approval. 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Sherlock Holmes and properties are owned by Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. Sherlock and properties are owned by BBC One, Mark Gatiss and Steven Moffat. Harry Potter and properties are owned by JK Rowling. I don't make money from writing this fanfiction. The story contains spoiler for both Sherlock and Harry Potter. Also there are quotes from the novel and TV series and Wikipedia.

 

**Days of Wine and Roses**

 

Chapter IV

 

Harry practically lived in Mycroft's house now. It was easier for Mycroft if he lived in Muggle word rather than in the wizarding world. Mycroft had set aside his clothes to make room for Harry's clothes. Harry's new clothes that Mycroft bought for him.

 

"How do you know about my size?" he asked curiously. All the clothes fit him.

 

Mycroft raised his eyebrow at him. "I think that should be obvious, dear." He replied.

 

"Mycroft!" Harry hissed out. The tips of his ears were red. But still, Harry was thankful that he didn't blush as much as he did when he started his relationship with Mycroft.

 

All he got was smug smirk from his lover.

 

Sometimes, Harry couldn't really believe it. He had known Mycroft only for two months. But now, he was dating and living with the man. They moved really fast. Even Harry knew it. Their dynamics didn't change with the arrangement. From Monday to Friday, they would have breakfast together before going to their respective office. Then they would have dinner together when they returned home. The day was ended with making love each night. It was life that Harry never thought that he would have.

 

Speaking about Mycroft, for someone's whose job was auditor in the Home Office, he surely was busy. Harry didn't know about Mycroft's job description actually. The man told him that he audited books but that was it. Whenever he asked about Mycroft's job, the man always changed the topic. He did it smoothly that Harry didn't even realize it. Mycroft was more interested in Harry's life and wizarding world it seemed.

 

Then every week, whether it was Saturday or Sunday, they would go to date. At least, Harry called it a date in his head. The place changed every time. Mycroft always came with the idea at first. But now, Harry liked to give input too. Since Mycroft gave tour in Muggle London then Harry chose to give his lover tour in the wizarding world. It was a fair exchange in his opinion.

 

That Saturday, Mycroft took him to West End to watch the Mousetrap at St Martin's Theatre. It was new experience for Harry and he enjoyed it. The Mousetrap was a murder mystery play by Agatha Christie. It opened in the West End of London in 1952 and had been running continuously since then. The play was known for its twist ending which the audience were traditionally asked not to reveal after leaving the theatre.

 

"He is the killer?" Harry blurted out in surprise.

 

"It's obvious," Mycroft replied.

 

"For you maybe," Harry retorted.

 

Mycroft smirked at him.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

The next Saturday, Mycroft took him to Wembley Stadium to football game. Harry knew that football was the most popular game in England and in majority part of the world. They sat in the VIP seat. Harry knew that in public place like this with many other people, Mycroft had his bodyguards ready.

 

"It's Arsenal versus Manchester United," Mycroft said.

 

"Which team do you support?" Harry asked.

 

"None," Mycroft replied. "It doesn't matter which team who won."

 

In the end, Manchester United won with one goal by David Beckham.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Since they had gone to watch football, Harry thought it was highly time to introduce Mycroft to Quidditch.

 

"It's Puddlemere United versus Chudley Cannons this week," Ron told him.

 

"I'm going to get the tickets then," Harry said.

 

"All of us could go there," Ron said, brightened at the idea. "We have to support Chudley Cannons." He was the biggest Cannons fans Harry ever met. But then again, it wasn't difficult to achieve the title.

 

"I doubt they will win even with your support," Hermione commented, which was true.

 

"Maybe it's their time now," Ron argued.

 

"Oliver plays as Keeper for Puddlemere United now," Harry said.

 

"Right," Ron said. "I almost forgot about that."

 

So, it was settled. Harry bought tickets for himself, Mycroft and Teddy. Meanwhile, Ron bought ticket for him and Hermione.

 

He told Mycroft about the plan that night. "I bought tickets to watch Quidditch game for this Saturday."

 

"Your godson and your friends will attend too," Mycroft said.

 

"Yes," Harry admitted. He had stopped asking as to how Mycroft seemed to know everything. Mycroft said that he merely deduced it from the observation. Harry failed to grasp it.

 

They finished the dinner and retreated to Mycroft's study. Mycroft was busy with his paper works while Harry did his report. He never thought before that being Auror came with stacks of paper that were waiting to be completed. When he was done with his report, he found that Mycroft was watching him.

 

"Uhm...is something wrong?" Harry asked.

 

"Nothing, dear." Mycroft replied smoothly. Ever since they slept together, Mycroft often called him that. Harry didn't ask him about the nickname since he secretly liked it.

 

Mycroft rose from his chair and walked towards Harry. When he arrived in front of Harry, he reached out to and snagged Harry around the waist, tucking Harry securely against him. Harry wrapped his arms around Mycroft's neck. The man then captured his mouth in a brief, intense kiss. Then Mycroft kissed him again. This time, it was slower and deeper, more passionate.

 

"Mycroft," Harry whispered.

 

They moved to bedroom soon after that.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

As Harry had predicted, Teddy was ecstatic that they were going to watch Quidditch game. Harry had gone to Grimmauld Place after work so he could tell his godson the news.

 

"I'll come tomorrow after lunch to pick Teddy," Harry informed.

 

Andromeda nodded at him.

 

They spent time making light conversation while Teddy was playing with his Lego.

 

"And how is Mycroft doing?" Andromeda inquired.

 

"He's fine," Harry replied. "He is busy these days. He says there is monetary crisis in Asia right now."

 

"Harry! Harry!"

 

Their conversation was interrupted by Teddy, who wanted to show Harry his creation.

 

Harry looked at the Lego castle, or what he supposed to be castle. "It's really great," he said, smiling. "You're doing great, Teddy."

 

Teddy beamed at him. "It's Hogwarts." The child told him. "I'm going there when I'm big," he said. "Just like you, Harry."

 

"Oh, Teddy." Harry went to hug his adorable godson.

 

Teddy hugged him back happily. The child clearly worshipped his godfather.

 

Andromeda took a picture of them for the growing collection of family picture.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

The next day, Harry and Mycroft went to Grimmauld Place first to pick Teddy.

 

"Are you ready?" Harry asked.

 

Teddy nodded vehemently. He had been in high spirit since he woke up.

 

"Alright. Let's go then."

 

They used fireplace to go to Harry's house at Godric Hollow.

 

"Come on, Harry," Teddy said enthusiastically. The child practically dragged them out of the house.

 

Together, they walked to the stadium. Hermione and Ron were already there. Harry had to blink at the sight of Ron. His best friend was decorated from head to toe in Chudley Cannon merchandise.

 

"Hello," Teddy greeted them happily.

 

"Hello, Teddy." Hermione said. "Mycroft."

 

"Hi!" Ron said cheerfully. He was in good mood today.

 

"Ron, Hermione," Mycroft said.

 

"Hey, Hermione, Ron," Harry greeted his friend.

 

"You're orange, Uncle Ron!" Teddy said, looking at Ron with wide eyes.

 

"Of course," Ron said, grinning. "I have to show my support!"

 

The team entered the stadium. Puddlemere United wore navy blue robes emblazoned with two crossed golden bulrushes. Chudley Cannons wore bright orange robes and with their logo, two black Cs and a speeding cannonball. Ron cheered loudly when Chudley Cannons showed up. The match was begun soon. Harry had explained the rule of game to Mycroft so the man could enjoy the game too. Despite all the support in the world, Puddlemere United won the match. Ron was glum at the result.

 

Oliver Wood had spotted them. "Hey, Harry!"

 

"Oliver!" Harry waved at him.

 

They talked with Oliver, who introduced them to the rest of Puddlemere United's team member. They also took pictures. Teddy was really happy. Harry also introduced Mycroft to Oliver. The former Gryffindor Quidditch Captain didn't look surprise. He must have heard gossip about Harry's muggle lover. Was there anyone in the wizarding world who had not heard the news?

 

"Good game," Harry said.

 

"Great team works." Oliver said. "Then again, Chudley Cannons will need to replace the entire team and down several cauldrons of Felix Felicis to win."

 

Ron was angered by this comment.

 

"Interested to play Seeker?" Oliver asked.

 

"Only for fun, Oliver," Harry replied.

 

"Pity," Oliver said, shaking his head. "Well, it's your lost Harry."

 

Still the same Oliver Wood who was obsessed with Quidditch, Harry thought fondly.

 

After the game, they returned to Harry's house. Winky, Harry's house elf, had prepared delicious meal for dinner.

 

"So, what do you think about Quidditch?" Harry asked.

 

"It's interesting," Mycroft replied. "And quite dangerous."

 

"Ah, yes." Harry replied. "But we're used to it. I remember Oliver once told me to catch the Snitch or die trying."

 

Hermione and Ron stayed after dinner for a while then they bid goodbye to Harry and Mycroft. Harry then took Teddy to his room when it was time for the child to sleep. His godson had his own bedroom at Harry's house for sleepover.

 

"Read to me?" Teddy asked, yawning.

 

"Of course." Harry replied.

 

He read to Teddy until the child fell asleep. Harry fixed the blanket and kissed Teddy's forehead before leaving the room. He was surprised to find Mycroft leaning on the door. The man had been watching him earlier.

 

"You care a lot about your godson," Mycroft commented.

 

"Of course," Harry replied. "Teddy is my godson. And, well, I'm orphan too you know."

 

"You'll make good parent." Mycroft said again.

 

Harry smiled at him. "I always fancy having three children," he said.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

At 28 March 1998, Harry finally met with Mycroft's younger brother, Sherlock. One of London's most famous sporting events was the Easter University Boat Race, during which rowers from Oxford and Cambridge universities raced for 4.25 miles along the River Thames from Putney to Mortlake. This year, Sherlock was one of the rowers from Cambridge.

 

"I talked with my little brother," Mycroft said on their way to Mortlake. "He might interpret what I said as challenge. There is always rivalry between the two mighty institutions."

 

"You went to Oxford," Harry said.

 

"There is somewhat common impression that Oxford is stronger in politics and humanities while Cambridge is stronger in the sciences and engineering." Mycroft said again. "However, in Sherlock's case, he chose Cambridge merely to spite me. I majored in philosophy, politics and economics. Again, Sherlock chose his major as far as away as he is capable."

 

They finally arrived in Mortlake and chose to wait at the finish point, marked by the University Boat Race stone just downstream of Chiswick Bridge.

 

"I can't see who is winning," Harry commented. "But it's either Oxford or Cambridge."

 

Mycroft gave him amused smile.

 

"What?" Harry asked.

 

But Mycroft didn't say anything.

 

They continued to watch the race. It was won by Cambridge. Not only that, but the team also smashed the course record in the 144th University Boat Race with their sixth successive history. The Light Blues crossed the finish line on the Thames in 16 minutes 19 seconds.

 

"That's my brother," Mycroft said suddenly.

 

Sherlock was tall and handsome, with dark curly hair and sharp grey eyes.

 

"I won the race," Sherlock said smugly.

 

"The team won the race," Mycroft corrected. He looked at his little brother. "You're not even in the rowing club."

 

Sherlock made noncommittal sound.

 

Mycroft sighed. "What did you do?"

 

"Oh, nothing." Sherlock replied innocently. Then he turned to Harry, looking at him from head to toe. If Harry didn't know that Sherlock was Muggle, he would swear that it felt like Sherlock was using Legilimency on him. "Hmm...going domestic so soon, Mycroft. Mummy will be so happy."

 

Mycroft sighed again. "Harry, let me introduce you to my little brother, Sherlock. Sherlock, this is Harry."

 

"I'm Harry, Harry Potter," Harry introduced himself.

 

"Did he bribe or blackmail you?' Sherlock asked.

 

"What?" Harry frowned. What did Sherlock mean by that?

 

"No, no. Oh, he doesn't know the truth. This is interesting." Sherlock smirked. "Orphan, raised by your uncle, no, your aunt, who resented you. Starved and eager for affection. You went to boarding school and met people who you considered your family there. You've been to war too. Now, that raise question since there is no war in England since the Second World War. Unless..." Sherlock's eyes narrowed. "Unless, you count the strange things that happened three years ago." Sherlock kept talking nonstop.

 

Harry blinked.

 

"Ah, I'm right." Sherlock continued. "You're part of it."

 

Sherlock might have continued his monologue but Mycroft cut him off.

 

"I believe that is enough," Mycroft drawled out. "This really isn't the place for such conversation."

 

Sherlock glared at his elder brother.

 

Mycroft turned to him. "Do forgive my little brother."

 

Sherlock snorted at him.

 

Harry shook his head. "That was so cool," he said earnestly. "How did you know about everything?" It was brutal truth but Sherlock was right.

 

Sherlock smirked. "I observe." He replied arrogantly. "People usually see but they don't observe."

 

"You observe?" Harry repeated. "Still, it was brilliant. Are you sure you don't have cousin or niece or aunt named Luna Lovegood?"

He was met with two raised eyebrow.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

"Interesting," Sherlock said thoughtfully.

 

They were in Holmes residence in London. Like every aristocrat family, the Holmes also possessed house in London which was located in Mayfair aside of their country house. Mycroft had his own townhouse in Pall Mall but Sherlock always stayed in Mayfair during his visit.

 

Harry had explained to Sherlock about wizarding world with Mycroft giving his opinion every now and then.

 

"Does magic has limit?' Sherlock asked.

 

"Yes," Harry replied. "There are five exceptions to Gamp's Law of Elemental Transfiguration. Food, money, love, life and knowledge."

 

"Do tell about that," Sherlock ordered.

 

"Well, we can't create food out of nothing. We also can't create money or valuable things like gold or silver." Harry explained. "We can't force someone to love us."

 

"There is love potion," Sherlock injected.

 

"Well, yes, but it doesn't create love. Merely an obsession." Harry said.

 

"What is the difference between love and obsession?" Sherlock muttered. "Nothing."

 

"Sherlock," Mycroft said.

 

"We can't bring back the dead," Harry continued. "And we can't acquire knowledge artificially by any means of magic."

 

Sherlock then made him give demonstration. "That defied all law of psychic," he said once Harry transfigured the table between them into dog. He then transfigured the dog into apple tree and then transfigured it back to table.

 

"Show me spell for attack," Sherlock said again.

 

Harry looked at Mycroft.

 

Mycroft inclined his head slightly,

 

"Alright," Harry said, pointing his wand at the large vase on the room. "Stupefy!"

 

The vase exploded.

 

Harry quickly cast protection spell to protect them.

 

Sherlock picked one of the broken porcelain pieces from the floor and inspected it.

 

"Sorry," Harry murmured. "I will fix it." He waved his wand. "Reparo."

 

All the pieces, including the one in Sherlock's hand, joined together to create perfect vase. Not even one crack was visible.

 

Sherlock looked at him with wide eyes. "Fascinating," he breathed out.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

For the next few days, Sherlock had him demonstrating what he could do. Harry tolerated him. He had to admit that he liked Sherlock with all the eccentricity.

 

"You and Luna really have to meet," Harry commented.

 

Sherlock wrinkled his nose.

 

Since Sherlock had no magical ability, he could only observe and make mental notes. He tried to brew Potion after Harry told him about it. But since magic was still needed to light up the fire and other menial tasks, the potion didn't have the same result. It really frustrated Sherlock.

 

"This is useless!" He complained after another failure. Sherlock tried to brew Draught of Living Dead. It was one potion that Harry knew well.

 

Harry sighed.

 

"Really, Sherlock." Mycroft drawled.

 

"What?" Sherlock snapped. His tilted his chain to a defiant angle.

 

"The universe doesn't bend itself to your whim." Mycroft said.

 

Sherlock sulked for the rest of the day. Harry thought that Sherlock was like a child who had new interesting toy but then he found out that he didn't have the ability to play with the said toy.

 

But, despite of everything, he got along well with Sherlock. Even Mycroft admitted that it went better than his prediction.

 

"He likes you," Mycroft told him.

 

"Well, that's good to know," Harry replied. "I like him too."

 

Mycroft smiled slightly at his confession.

 

Harry didn't have siblings. Ron and Hermione were the closest he had to sister and brother. If his relationship with Mycroft kept going strong, then Sherlock could be his own brother as well. Although, if Harry had to be honest, Sherlock and Mycroft had unusual brother relationship. Maybe, it was caused by the fact that they both were geniuses.

 

Sherlock returned to Cambridge after staying in London for a few days. "I...uhm...graduated this June," Sherlock said. "You can come if you want too." He finished hesitantly.

 

"I would love to," Harry replied and he went to hug Sherlock.

 

Sherlock stiffened but he returned the hug stiffly. It was really awkward.

 

"Mycroft," Sherlock said.

 

"Sherlock," Mycroft inclined his head. "Take a good care of yourself."

 

Sherlock entered the car that would bring him back to Cambridge. It took off as soon as Sherlock was inside. They watched until the car disappeared from their sight.

 

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 

Harry and Mycroft were together for three months now. Harry enjoyed every moment of it. Mycroft was a great lover. The best one could hope for. The funny thing was, Harry's female friends liked to comment on how nice Mycroft was and how their boyfriends weren't that romantic. Meanwhile, his male friends, especially Ron, liked to grumble that Mycroft had set the bar so high.

 

So, that Saturday, Harry wasn't that suspicious at all when Mycroft took him for 2 hour dinner cruise along the River Thames. He thought it was one of their dates. The view was really beautiful. The lights from the skyscrapers and buildings on the riverside were really magnificent at night. While dining, they cruised past London's famous sight such as Houses of Parliament, St. Paul's Cathedral and Tower Bridge.

 

The cruise stopped suddenly.

 

"Mycroft?" Harry asked.

 

Mycroft inclined his head to the sky above them.

 

Confused, Harry followed his gaze.

 

DUAR!

 

Fireworks! Harry watched in amazement as the fireworks exploded in the sky.

 

"I arranged it for you," Mycroft explained.

 

Harry looked at the fireworks and then at Mycroft. Closing the museum so they could have private tour, knowing the Queen and Prime Minister personally and having knowledge about wizarding world. There was no way an ordinary employee at British Government could do all of these.

 

"Who are you and how powerful you are?" he blurted out.

 

"I'm Mycroft Holmes," Mycroft replied. "As to how powerful I am, that's for me to know and for my spouse to find out."

 

Harry's eyes widened. Did he just hear what he thought he has heard?

 

"My dear," Mycroft continued, looking at him intently with his sharp grey eyes, "will you marry me?"


End file.
